Predestined
by Insane Anarchist-aka Allie
Summary: What if the Ring’s destruction had unleashed two entirely new forces? Could the Fellowship triumph once again, or will darkness fall upon Middle-earth? Set just before Return Of The King ends, and after. Movieverse.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** What if the Ring's destruction had unleashed two entirely new forces? Could the Fellowship triumph once again, or will darkness fall upon Middle-earth? Set just before _Return Of The King_ ends, and after. Movieverse.

**Author's Note:** Sad as it is, I only recently saw the LOTR movies for the first time. Now, terrific as all three were, I was bothered slightly by the ending, with the hobbits being split up. I finally put this little idea-let into words, and it has spawned something larger. I'm also going above and beyond what I originally meant to do…HOBBITSxOCs! So obviously much of this story will be focused on hobbits, as well as the Fellowship. It will also be fairly OC-centered, but I love the Tolkien characters so much that I can't do an all-OC story. And, as much as I wanted to do a Gimli x OC, I couldn't figure it out in my head…so we're stuck with what I could come up with.

**Pairings:** Frodo x OC, Pippin x OC, Sam x Rosie, Merry x OC, Aragorn x Arwen. -List subject to expansion.-

* * *

When the Ring fell into the fires of Mount Doom, we were released. 'We' being Meyana and I. Two halves of one whole Ring, meant to be contained forever. Sauron trapped us when he realized we posed a threat to his rule. His feeling of invincibility was ultimately his downfall, and is why we were set loose.

I am the side which represents Good. Meyana is the side which represents Evil. The only reason the One Ring had so much power over whoever held it was because of her. She was able to push me back, and take control. A good deal of trouble has been caused on my own inability to hold my own against her, or to even gain control from her. Meyana is my 'older sister' in the common tongue. Yes that does not describe our relationship. She is the more ancient, the wiser of us. I am the younger, the one who was always fascinated with the much less powerful beings. Meyana detested my love of the 'Little People,' as she called them.

When the young hobbit Frodo Baggins gained possession of the Ring, Meyana decided to torment me further than she already had. She unleashed the full force of her power, nearly destroying herself in the process.

We discovered early on that when the Ring was put on, Meyana's control is very limited. The times when a Ringbearer puts the Ring on were the times when I could extend a tendril of my existence into that gap, and give the person what little comfort I could. That is why many things have happened. The Nazgûl are our enemies: when we are with Sauron, our power-mainly Meyana's-diminishes. Her Evil power cannot stand up to the Nazgûl. Her power cannot, but mine can.

Unfortunately, it seems that each time I manage to help, more problems are caused than I prevented. One of the best examples would be Weathertop. Meyana and I do not have sole control of the Ring, by no means. The other is the force which draws the Nazgûl. When they are near, Meyana and I have almost no power.

That very power, the power that draws the Nazgûl, had already forced Frodo Baggins to put the Ring on. I pushed a small tendril of my energy into the gap that was forced, and gave him the power to pull his hand away.

My-or indirectly his-actions angered the Nazgûl, and the Ringbearer was almost killed. I withdrew for some time after that, reemerging only in the very heart of Mount Doom. The wills battling there were not mine or Meyana's. Neither of us had anything to do with our release, or the destruction of the Ring.

I remember the feeling of freedom well. When the Ring sank down, finally losing its power, Mount Doom should not have imploded, nor should have Mordor. That was Meyana surging out of our prison, and her released energy. I followed, trying to catch her, but failed miserably. She is still out there, somewhere, building up her strength. She has a desire to destroy all who came in contact with the Ringbearer, as well as the Ringbearer himself. I could not allow that, though. I would have to take a solid, organic form, and find some way to convince the Fellowship of the Ring that they were in danger from a force easily as strong and dangerous as Sauron.


	2. Maralena

**Summary:** What if the Ring's destruction had unleashed two entirely new forces? Could the Fellowship triumph once again, or will darkness fall upon Middle-earth? Set just before _Return Of The King_ ends, and after. Movieverse.

**Author's Note:** Here it is, chapter one! The prologue was written in first person, but the rest of the story is in third person. I took the idea to have a first-person-narrated prologue from the beginning of _The Fellowship Of The Ring_. It fits, because there was information that I had to get out before the story started, as well as set the scene… Now, after that little alliteration, let us officially begin _Predestined_!

**Pairings:** Frodo x OC, Pippin x OC, Sam x Rosie, Merry x OC, Aragorn x Arwen. -List subject to expansion.-

_

* * *

_

_I'm free_, was her first thought. Then the pain set in. She sat up, rubbing her…head? "Since when do I have a _head_?" she muttered. She gasped, and pressed her hands to her mouth. She jumped up, and looked down at herself. She was clad in a dress-no doubt made of gold thread-and her hair hung down almost to her waist.

She snickered at her outfit. "What would someone think if they saw me standing on a country lane in _this_?" She ran her hands over the dress, and it morphed into a peasant's dress. She reached up to her hair, and found the top was tied back with a ribbon.

Maralena smiled. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. The place seemed somewhat familiar, but her mind wasn't operating fully just yet. She started off down the lane, hoping that she was going the right way.

Engrossed in the scenery as she was, she failed to hear the approaching carriage.

"Watch out!" someone cried from behind her. Maralena spun around, just in time to be knocked off the road. She and the other person tumbled down the side, stopping a few feet from the road.

She sat up, head hurting for the second time in only a few minutes. "What was that for?" she asked.

The other person sat up, facing away. Maralena took in the curled brown hair and pointed ears, and nearly gasped: a hobbit. She realized how they seemed to be her size, and she reached up to touch her own ears. They were pointed, just as she'd predicted.

The hobbit turned to her, shaking his head. "You were standing in the way of a carriage," he replied.

Maralena stared at his face, unable to believe her good luck. "I-well…I didn't hear it," she stammered. "I wouldn't have stayed in the middle of the road if I had, now would I?"

He laughed. "No, I suppose not."

"I'm Maralena," she said, adjusting her skirt so she could stand up.

"Frodo," he said, giving her a smile.

Maralena tried to stand up, and promptly fell over with a yelp. Frodo stood up himself, then helped her up. "Thanks," she said warmly. "I'm a little off balance."

"No problem." They made their way back to the road, and started off down the road again.

"I haven't seen you around," Frodo commented lightly. "Where are you from?"

Maralena fumbled for a story. "I haven't been in the Shire in ages." It wasn't a lie; she hadn't been to the Shire since Bilbo had the Ring. "I honestly was just popping in, seeing how everything was." She fiddled with her skirt, suddenly very nervous under his scrutinizing gaze.

He nodded. "I see." He seemed to know she didn't want to say too much about the subject.

Maralena walked carefully, watching the ground. "One Ring," she murmured softly.

Frodo was startled by her words. "Did you say 'One Ring?'" he asked, frowning.

"What? No, I said nothing," she said, keeping herself from snapping. "Why would I say 'One Ring?'" She walked on ahead of him, then paused, and turned around. "I really, really ought to learn to control my temper," she muttered, twisting a lock of her hair in embarrassment. "Of course, I haven't had much opportunity to work on such things." She strode off the lane, and into the trees. "Seeing trees like this…there's nothing like being in the Shire." Maralena sat at the foot of a tree, and Frodo gave her an odd look. She laughed, and pulled the ribbon out of her hair. It fell, shimmering even in the shade, to frame her face. "You, too, would be very happy to be back in the Shire after spending many years away, wouldn't you?"

Frodo nodded, still standing a little ways off.

"I'm not making you late for something, am I?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all!" he insisted.

Maralena smiled, and looked up at him through her lashes. _I feel as if I'm tricking him,_ she thought sadly. _I'll have to gain his trust if I'm ever to tell him about Meyana, though._ "Then why are you standing there, Frodo?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. He seemed rather awestruck.

"I-if you don't mind me saying, you seem to _glow_," he commented, coming slightly closer.

Maralena laughed again. "And if _you_ don't mind _me_ saying, you have lovely eyes." _Where did _that _come from?_ she snapped in her head. _Don't forget, you have no idea how long you'll be around._

Frodo blushed a deep red, and averted his eyes. "Well…it's probably just having blue eyes with brown hair," he said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Of course," Maralena said reassuringly. "You and I are alike in that manner. Blonde hair with green eyes is very different, as well." She stood up, and went to stand next to him. "But I'm being very…bold. I'm sorry. I have a terrible habit of saying what's in my head without thinking first." She patted his arm gently. "You have to let me know if I'm saying too much. I sometimes feel as if my mouth isn't attached to my head at all!"

He laughed, the blush receding from his cheeks. "Oh no, you aren't all that bad. A have a friend who really never will be quiet."

"Well, that certainly makes me feel better," she said, laughing as well. "Perhaps I should meet him. I have a strange power of making someone stay quiet."

They set off towards the road, and Maralena was careful to look for any carriages.

"You might get a chance to meet him," Frodo said casually.

Maralena unsuccessfully tried to keep her spirits from getting high. As much as she wished she could just stay in the Shire, make friends with the hobbits, and simply be happy, she knew she had a duty to the people of Middle-earth. "Really? How so?" she asked, curiously.

They started towards the Shire, staying to the side of the road. Frodo took her arm, as a friend might, and said, "Because there is a party tonight. The one-year anniversary of another friend of mine and his wife."

"Anniversary parties are always very fun," she said, grinning. "But I can't simply come in unexpectedly."

"You'll be my guest," Frodo said brightly. "Nobody would question a guest. And there will be time to introduce you to my friends beforehand, as well."

Maralena flushed slightly, and looked away. "Alright then," she agreed, "I shall come as a guest."

As they were nearing Bag End, a hobbit popped out of the bushes in front of them. He was a bit smaller than Frodo, about the same height as Maralena. His red hair was full of twigs and leaves.

"Hello, Frodo!" he said, grinning. "And who's your friend?"

Frodo looked at Maralena sideways, smiling. "This is Maralena."

"I'm Pippin," Pippin said brightly.

Maralena inclined her head slightly. "Nice to meet you." She reached out, and picked a larger twig from his hair. "Hiding in bushes to eavesdrop helps nothing," she said, chiding him gently.

"How do you know I was eavesdropping?" he challenged.

"Why else would you be hiding in a bush, and then spring out right as we came up?" She winked at him. "No, I'd have to say you were eavesdropping, Peregrin Took."

Pippin gaped at her. "How do you know my name?" he asked in disbelief.

Maralena smirked slightly. "I know many things one wouldn't give me credit for. Go on, ask me something." She knew she was in dangerous waters, but knew also that she had to try and gain their trust, as well as explain that she was one half of the Ring.

Luckily, Frodo tugged her along. "Sorry we can't stay, Pippin, but there's still a lot to do before the party."

Maralena laughed once they were out of earshot. "He must be the one who will never be quiet." She turned to look at Frodo. "He's still young, isn't he?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. The youngest of my friends."

"He'll soon grow up." They walked on in silence, towards the Gamgees' house.

"I certainly hope so," Frodo said, grinning. "He's caused a lot of trouble."

Maralena laughed. She took her ribbon out of her pocket, and tied the top of her hair back. "I've indeed missed a lot, being away from the Shire. I've heard stories, though. Mordor, Sauron's demise…hearing it all secondhand is very confusing, though. The details get changed, no doubt, from person to person." _Lying again! When will the truth come out? I'll be in some very deep water then._

Frodo nodded, gaining a faraway look in his eyes.

"But you remember it well, don't you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes…I do."

Maralena touched his arm. "But…they're probably very tender memories. If you don't want to tell me, then I completely understand. Something like that would be horrible. From what I've gathered, it wasn't without losses.

"Not without victories, though." She reached down, and plucked a small sprig of baby's breath. Twirling it in her fingers, she said, "From what I've heard," she continued, "You went on with just one friend." Maralena smiled gently at him. "I know a great deal about you, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo frowned at her. "How do you know so much?" he asked, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"You've picked up quickly. I exhibit knowledge that only an insider should know, or even a hobbit in the Shire, but certainly not one who has been gone for years." Maralena dropped the flower. "There are many things I could tell you. Such as the reason the Ring had so much influence, or even be so arrogant to critique your decisions in Mordor." Her eyes flashed in anger as she spoke. "But I would not be nearly so arrogant."

"You speak of hobbits as though you are not one," he commented sharply, taking a small step backwards.

At that moment, Sam called from a little ways off, "There you are, Mr. Frodo! Been looking all over for you, I have." He came walking up to the two, failing to notice the tension.

"Yes, Sam?" Frodo said, turning to face his friend. "Oh, and may I introduce Maralena," he added, gesturing at Maralena.

He smiled warmly at her, and inclined his head. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Maralena."

Maralena shook her head. "No, the pleasure's all mine, Sam. And please don't call me 'Miss Maralena,' it's very formal."

Sam gaped at her, and she laughed. "I'm serious. I see no need for such titles. I am not a Lady." _More lies!_ she yelled at herself. _You have to get out of the habit._

"What was it you were needing, Sam?" Frodo interrupted, deciding to get back to the original topic.

Sam regained himself, and said, "Well, Rosie's needing my help a lot more recently, what with the baby coming soon and all, and I was wondering if I might have some time off."

Frodo put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course, my friend. Take as much time as you need. I'm perfectly capable of doing things myself. And give my regards to Rosie, too."

Sam grinned happily. "Thank you, Mr. Frodo!" He dashed off, then, leaving the two hobbits.

The earlier tension was forgotten as they discussed Sam and Rosie, and the new baby. When Bag End came into sight, Frodo graciously held the gate open for Maralena, who stepped inside, grinning. When Frodo followed her in, she jumped back over the gate, and let herself in. "No need to be chivalrous. I detest being…thought differently of, simply because I'm a girl," she explained.

He nodded. "Well…" He paused, hand on the doorknob. "May I still open the door for you? Simply because I am here first." Frodo winked at her.

Maralena rolled her eyes. "Very well." She walked inside the open door, and stopped. "It's very, very beautiful in here," she murmured. After all, she hadn't ever gotten a very good look at the inside of Bag End.

Frodo chuckled, and came to stand next to her. "It's always very empty in here, though." His eyes suddenly lit up. "Would you like to stay here? That is, if you don't already have a place to stay…"

"That's would be wonderful!" Maralena smiled sincerely at him, inwardly worrying. _What if I let something slip out? What would he think of me if I said something I shouldn't know? I certainly don't want to make him suspicious…_ She followed him as he led her to a spare room.

Frodo suddenly turned to her. "Do you have any luggage?" he asked.

"Oh, well, yes. I'll have to run and get it. I've left it just about where we met." When he opened his mouth to protest, she held a finger to her lips. "I'll be fine. It can't take that long."

Maralena hurried outside, glancing once at the rapidly sinking sun. She truthfully wasn't going very far, but she had to give the impression that she was going to collect her luggage. She glared at any hobbits who looked twice, although after Frodo's earlier _glowing_ comment, she could guess why. _Suppose I really _do_ glow…that will be a difficulty._ Maralena sighed, and looked back once. A chill ran down her spine, and she nearly groaned aloud. _Meyana has a solid form now… She'll be looking for me._


	3. Kerina Elderberry

**Summary:** What if the Ring's destruction had unleashed two entirely new forces? Could the Fellowship triumph once again, or will darkness fall upon Middle-earth? Set just before _Return Of The King_ ends, and after. Movieverse.

**Author's Note:** Chapter two! In the last chapter, we met Maralena, one of my OCs. In this chapter, we meet another of my OCs: Kerina Elderberry. Kerina is pronounced _keh-REE-nuh_, with a little flip to the _r_, making it sound like a soft _d_.

**Pairings:** Frodo x OC, Pippin x OC, Sam x Rosie, Merry x OC, Aragorn x Arwen. -List subject to expansion.-

* * *

What Pippin couldn't fully understand was what Frodo and his new friend, Maralena, had to do three hours before a party. He'd already gotten all the leaves and twigs out of his hair, but there still was an awful lot of time before the party would start. They'd still be setting up, even.

Pippin walked outside, hoping that he might find Merry, and rid himself of his boredom. Pippin didn't handle boredom very well. He opened the gate to his house, thinking once again that he had to find some oil to make the gate stop squeaking. So consumed by boredom, he swung the gate back and forth, finally opening it wide, bored again.

The sound of running feet reached his ears, and he looked to the left. Pippin jumped back, leaving the gate open. The hobbit smacked into the gate, falling backwards onto the ground.

Pippin yelped, and scrambled to help the smaller hobbit. "I'm sorry!" he moaned.

The hobbit sat up, hair obscuring their face. "Don't leave your gate open," a girl's voice snapped. She brushed the hair out of her face, and glared at Pippin. She then sat up, cross-legged, and studied his face curiously. "You're surprised," she concluded. "And not because I just rammed into your gate, I presume."

"No…you're wearing _pants_," he said, shaking his head.

She laughed. "How else could I run? You can't run properly in a dress."

Pippin sighed. "But girls don't wear clothes like that," he objected.

Rolling her eyes, she stood up, and stared at him. Although she was a little shorter than him, her glare was imposing. "No? Well, I'm sorry to hear you're so close-minded."

Pippin jumped to his feet, and glared at her.

She looked down at his stance, then grinned mischievously. "You're off-balance," she remarked amusedly. And saying so, she reached out, and gave him a push. Pippin fell onto his backside with a grunt.

"Hey! What was that for?" he snapped, scrambling to his feet.

"Because I wanted to show you that standing with your knees locked and feet right beside each other is not a very menacing stance," she replied calmly. She suddenly laughed. "Oh yes, I remember you! You and your friend, Merry Brandybuck, stole one of Gandalf's fireworks. Ended up doing the washing-up, didn't you?" She grinned again. "And I know your name, too. Peregrin Took, also known as Pippin. And Merry's real name is Meriadoc."

Pippin frowned at her. "How do you know all that?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

She laughed again. "Because Kerina Elderberry is a watcher and a listener. I pay attention, and retain what I learn." Kerina looked pointedly at him. "Unlike _some_ hobbits I could name." She suddenly completely changed her attitude. "Will you be at Sam and Rosie's anniversary party tonight, Pippin?" she asked.

Pippin nodded. "Yep. They're very good friends."

"Well then," Kerina said, walking off, "I might see you there. Goodbye for now, Pippin Took."

Pippin waved, then started back inside his house. "No use in leaving now," he muttered. "I'd just look like I'm following her."

There was a yelp, and Pippin spun around. Kerina was struggling in a tall person's grasp, kicking furiously at what most likely would be its legs. Pippin's heart went cold as he recognized the creature which held her.

A Nazgûl. A Black Rider.

"No…" he whispered. The Nazgûl turned its head, shadowed face closing its attention on Pippin. "_The Ring_," it hissed. "_Where is the half of the Ring_?"

Pippin staggered back, unwilling to answer.

"_Tell me_," it said forcefully. "_You have seen it_."

Gathering his courage, Pippin called, "The Ring has been destroyed! Cast into the fires of Mount Doom!"

Kerina struggled fiercely, lashing out as hard as she could. The Nazgûl didn't even flinch.

"_It lives_," the Black Rider snarled. "_You will tell me its location_!"

Suddenly, the Nazgûl let out a shrill cry. It dropped Kerina, who fell to the ground, a glinting dagger clutched in her hand. She scrambled away, out of reach of the Nazgûl.

It snarled at them again, but took off down the road. "_I will find the Ring_!" it cried.

Kerina sat on the ground, breathing heavily. Pippin walked to her side, and plopped down next to her. "So much for being bored," he muttered.

Kerina laughed breathlessly, twirling the dagger around between her fingers. "I never thought I'd put this thing to use." She put it away in the sheath she had hidden on her hip.

"Is _that_ why you're wearing pants?" Pippin asked.

"What? Oh, no. I have it even when I'm in a dress. It's just easier to get this way." She grinned, and tried to stand up. Her left foot was fine, but when she put pressure on her right it gave out beneath her. "Shoot! I twisted my ankle. So much for dancing," she grumbled.

Pippin laughed. "But if it's just twisted, you'll be fine in about an hour or so, right?"

Kerina smiled at him. "Yes, you're right." She made a face. "I'm such a pessimist."

Pippin stood up, and then looked down at her. "You can't just sit here on the road, now can you?" he said, grinning devilishly.

Kerina frowned at him. "No, I suppose you're right. But…"

Pippin bent, and scooped her up into his arms. "You can come inside with me. It's better than staying on the side of the road, or in the grass."

"Put me down!" Kerina demanded. "I _don't_ appreciate this, Pippin!"

Pippin laughed, walking inside his house. He deposited Kerina on a sofa, then sat down in a chair opposite her. "Why were you running in the first place?" he asked.

Kerina glared at him, sitting up. "Why would I be running?" She pretended to think. "Hmm, let's see. Perhaps for _exercise_?"

"Oh, come on, don't be mad. I only carried you into the house," Pippin objected, getting annoyed at her glares.

She sighed. "Alright, alright. Don't get upset. I just don't like being hauled around like some…possession, or something," Kerina said gently. She rubbed her ankle absentmindedly, then finally decided to break the silence. "Do you have any bedsheets you won't mind me destroying?" she asked brightly.

"Wha…any _bedsheets_?" he spluttered, gaping at her.

Kerina nodded. "Yes, bedsheets."

Pippin nodded, and went and got them. Kerina immediately started tearing long strips from it.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

She ignored him, continuing to tear the strips. After a moment, she put the sheet aside, and took up the strips. She then carefully wound them around her ankle, one after another, finally tying the last one up. "As you can now see," she said, grinning at him, "I've set my ankle, so nothing bad happens in the next few hours."

Pippin shook his head. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked.

Kerina leaned back against the sofa, tucking her good leg beneath herself. "My mother taught me," she replied. "She was a very good healer, although she didn't advertise it." A sad cast came over her eyes. "She's dead now. Taken by a strange, raging illness. I moved here after that, with my two sisters, from Buckland." The sadness left her eyes suddenly, and she smiled lightly. "My sisters are Opal and Clover. They stay with our aunts for most of the time."

"You run your own house, then?" he asked.

Kerina nodded. "Yes. It gets quite lonely sometimes, but Opal and Clover visit often." She rubbed her ankle, and smiled. "I can go home now," she announced.

Pippin looked sad, but quickly hid it. "Shall I walk you home?" he offered, standing up. Kerina looked at him curiously, then glanced outside. The sky was rapidly darkening. "Yes, perhaps. But I have a feeling I'll be seeing you later." Her grey eyes came to rest on him. "Tell no one of the Nazgûl. We shouldn't risk frightening anyone, unless it is absolutely necessary." She stood up, and walked with him to the door. "I believe you have a party to attend."

"The anniversary party!" he yelped. She laughed, and said, "Best be off, then. I'll go change-" She made a face, frowning at the thought of a dress. "-and meet you there."

Pippin blinked. "Meet…_me_…there?"

Kerina walked to the gate, resting her hand on it. "That's what I said." She waved, and started off down the path. "I'll be there soon. It was very nice meeting you, Pippin."

"And you as well," he agreed, grinning.

She smiled. "Oh, and Pippin?"

"Yes?"

Taking three steps forward, she came to stand in front of him. "Don't underestimate the power of a female. Many underestimated the power of hobbits, and you know firsthand just how wrong they were." Kerina looked down for a moment, then met his eyes. She lifted herself onto her toes, planted a soft kiss on his cheek, then strode off.

Pippin touched his cheek, and stared at the road, frozen in his place. He shook his head, and walked back inside to get his cloak. _So much for being bored_, he thought, grinning.


	4. Anniversary Party

**Summary:** What if the Ring's destruction had unleashed two entirely new forces? Could the Fellowship triumph once again, or will darkness fall upon Middle-earth? Set just before _Return Of The King_ ends, and after. Movieverse.

**Author's Note:** Chapter two was shorter, but that's ok…right? Chapter three is the party, where my two OCs that I've introduced so far are introduced to each other! And, if anyone was wondering, Kerina _is_ supposed to be a little strange. But she isn't crazy, by any means. And my third (and _maybe_ final) OC will be fully introduced much later. I've been having a little trouble with tonight, so, confusing as it sounds, there may or may not be two lines I wanted in that aren't showing up, as well as a question mark that should be a comma. Hopefully I'll be able to change them tomorrow... So, without further ado, on with chapter three!

**Pairings:** Frodo x OC, Pippin x OC, Sam x Rosie, Merry x OC, Aragorn x Arwen. -List subject to expansion.-

Frodo had left Maralena behind just before he left for the party, at her bidding. She had said something about 'getting ready,' and he hadn't questioned her. She now stood in Bag End, staring et her reflection in the mirror. "Well, Maralena, you'll certainly cause quite the stir if you wear _this_ dress," she told herself. She had her golden dress on, and it caught any light just so that it seemed to sparkle and glow in even simple candlelight. With a sigh, she trailed her hands along the fabric, changing the dress to a much less noticeable blue. She brought a matching ribbon out of the pocket, and tied to top of her hair back.

Sighing again, Maralena turned away from the mirror. There simply wasn't any way to disguise the glow she had. Frodo had been right about her glowing. Apparently the Ring had lasting effects. Inevitably, though, she turned back to the mirror. Something about the dress's color was familiar.

Maralena gasped when she recognized it. It was the exact color of Frodo's eyes.

'_And if you don't mind _me_ saying, you have lovely eyes_,' she had said. Her tongue had been too loose, and she regretted it. Not that it was a lie, but she still shouldn't have said it. Maralena knew she cared too much for Frodo, having had a long insight into his life, through Bilbo, and then through Frodo himself.

She fingered the skirt, wondering if it would be noticeable in the torchlight of the party. She had waited long enough for the sky to be darker, hoping that perhaps Frodo had been wrong about the glow, but she was wrong. Her hair even had a glittery effect to it, and there wasn't any excuse. She twirled once, and the skirts fanned out. As she slowed, the skirts billowed down, coming to rest, gathered, around her calves.

Still staring at herself, Maralena brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. She turned towards the door again, and gasped when she saw the ghostly figure of a small girl, no larger than a hobbit.

Her hair, red as flames, flowed around her face as though blown by a strong wind. Her eyes glowed a fierce gold, reflecting the very essence of the Ring. She reached out a hand, and then suddenly disappeared.

Maralena placed a hand to her beating heart, trying to calm herself. She walked through the door cautiously, finally deciding the girl had not really been there. She hurried outside, carefully closing the door to Bag End.

The sky was much darker than she had realized, and she quickened her pace. With the small amount of moonlight, she failed to notice another hobbit on the road. She bumped into them, and both reeled.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Maralena exclaimed, rushing to help the other hobbit up.

"I'm fine, it's not the first time I've been knocked to the ground today," she laughed, standing up. She brushed her unruly hair out of her face, grinning at her. "I'm Kerina," she said, brushing some dirt off her red dress.

"I'm Maralena." Maralena smiled at Kerina, hoping she didn't notice the glow as Frodo had.

"Well, Maralena, are you headed to Sam and Rosie's party, too?" Kerina asked, looking genuinely interested.

Maralena nodded. "Yes. Late, just like yourself."

Kerina laughed. "I arrived precisely when I meant to," she said, grinning broadly. The two walked off down the road, chatting easily about Maralena's recent coming to the Shire, and Kerina's two sisters, on whom she absolutely doted when they were in Hobbiton.

When they came to the party, Kerina grabbed Maralena's arm. "Come on," she hissed. "Let's go in a different way. I'd rather not cause a…fuss." She grimaced. "I'm in a dress."

Maralena laughed, and took her arm, leading her around. "You are indeed. Do you not like to wear dresses?"

Kerina shook her head emphatically. "I rarely wear them. I had to look for ages to find this one, and it's _red_."

"Well, it looks very good on you."

Kerina rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, perhaps, but I much prefer pants. Good for running." The two entered the party from the side, and went to watch the dancing. Kerina ducked behind Maralena every time Pippin looked near her.

"Why are you afraid of him?" Maralena asked, pulling her younger friend away from the circle of onlookers.

Kerina blushed profusely, matching her dress. "He'll ask me to dance, I just know it," she muttered.

"Well _let_ him, then! You haven't hidden very well from him, and he hasn't taken his eyes off you the entire time." Maralena nudged her towards the dancers, but she resisted. "No! Don't make me dance!" she groaned. Maralena just shook her head, and dragged her back to the circle.

Merry nudged Pippin, and whispered, "Look, Kerina's back. Go ask her to dance."

Pippin gaped at his friend. "What? _Me_…ask _her_…to dance?" He shook his head. "She wouldn't, anyways."

Merry groaned, and propelled his friend towards Kerina. "I have a feeling she might."

When Pippin was approaching-albeit slowly-Kerina groaned, and ducked around to Maralena's other side. "Why?" she whispered. Maralena laughed, and casually walked around her, leaving her wide open. "I'll be seeing you, Kerina," she said, snickering.

Kerina sighed, and turned to watch the dancers, accepting her fate. Pippin sidled up to her nervously. "Um…hi, Kerina," he said, stammering.

Kerina couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Pippin," she greeted him. Her stomach felt light, as though it wasn't really a part of her.

Pippin bit his lip, steeling himself. "W-would you like to dance? With m-me, that is," he spluttered.

Kerina smiled at him, and nodded despite herself. Pippin's face lit up, and he pulled her with him.

Maralena, sitting off to the side, as far away from the torches as she could be, laughed at them. Kerina's face was a mask of happiness, and Pippin, despite his embarrassment, looked equally happy. They stayed out, dancing, through the current song, as well as the next one.

Frodo walked over to Maralena, and she blushed when his gaze travelled over her dress. "You look very pretty," he told her, smiling. She blushed deeper, and moved over on the bench to make room for him.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She folded her hands in her lap, looking at the ground.

"Have you met Sam and Rosie yet?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I've been very busy, playing matchmaker." She winked at Merry, across the circle of dancers. He grinned back. "Along with Merry, of course."

Frodo laughed. "Who were you working on, may I ask?"

Maralena grinned at him. "Kerina and Pippin. Just look at them, out there." She turned to look at them, wondering what they were talking about.

Frodo's hand gently found hers, and she blushed again.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, standing up. Maralena stood up with him, cheeks still flushed. "It's been a while since I last danced… But yes, why not."

* * *

Much later, the party was dispersing. Kerina and Pippin sat together now, talking quietly. Maralena had excused herself, going off by herself. She had a terrible feeling inside her, a terribly cold hand around her heart. The sky was dark, and the stars seemed very dim.

She gasped, and spun around when she heard a step. "Who's there?" she snapped.

Frodo held his hand in the air, stepping closer. "It's just me," he said reassuringly.

Maralena sighed, and relaxed. "I'm sorry…I have this feeling…" She trailed off, half-closing her eyes. "Something…" she whispered, "…something is coming…darkness…"

"What's coming?" he asked, staring at her. Maralena just shook her head. "Th-they are coming…to claim the Ring…"

Frodo's eyes widened. "But the Nazgûl were destroyed, and the Ring as well. They are seeking nothing."

She groaned softly, and swayed. Her eyes flew open, and she steadied herself. "There is much to tell, and not enough time. The Nazgûl were not destroyed. They are here…in the Shire." Her eyes flashed with anger. "They seek the Ring…or who they believe holds the Ring." She grasped Frodo's shoulders. "They are coming for _you_."

A shrill cry echoed through the trees, and Frodo looked around wildly. Maralena released her hold, and half-closed her eyes again. She suddenly gasped. "They're… We have to go back! They are too close to the party!" she yelped. They ran back, echoes of the Nazgûl's cry still ringing in their ears.

Maralena looked around, quickly assessing who was there. Kerina, Pippin, Sam, Rosie, and Merry still remained. "Perfect," she said quietly.

"How?" Frodo asked.

She moved closer. "People we can trust." She called loudly then, "You will not be happy with me for spoiling this evening…but I must. We are all in danger here." Maralena looked at Pippin and Merry. "You have met them before, and have thought them dead.

"The Nazgûl have returned, and are here, in the Shire. They search for the Ring, and their search is not in vain."

Merry shook his head. "No…the Ring was destroyed."

Maralena sighed. "Its physical form, yes. And Sauron with it. However, there is still something they can seek, although it is not what they expect. I cannot say all yet, but I can safely say that I must leave, and right now."

"What do you have to do with the Ring?" Rosie asked. She'd been filled in on everything that had happened.

"As I said, I cannot say." Maralena suddenly turned around as the sound of horses' hooves reached her ears. "They are coming," she said sharply, clenching her hands. "Get away from here, all of you!"

Kerina looked at Pippin, who shook his head. "No," she said angrily. "We're all in this together, now. You're coming too."

"Listen, I-"

Frodo touched her arm. "We're not leaving you behind," he told her firmly.

Maralena groaned. "You just don't give up, do you? Very well…" She looked around, judging their chances for the first time. With an unknown number of Nazgûl loose in the Shire…the odds didn't look too good. She saw Kerina examining her dagger, and nodded to her. Kerina walked over, still clutching her dagger.

"Kerina, you and I are the only ones with weapons. We'll have to split up into two groups, and double back." She pulled out her own small, hobbit-sized sword.

Rosie came over as well, uncertainly. Maralena smiled at her, and beckoned her closer. "Rosie…some of us are going to have to lead the Nazgûl out of the Shire." She lightly touched her arm. "You ought to stay here…what with your baby coming, and all."

To her surprise, Rosie nodded, relieved. "Yes. I couldn't think of going off somewhere," she said gratefully.

Maralena flashed a smile, then turned to the others. "We'll split up into two groups. Kerina and I are the only ones armed, so we'll be heading those groups.

"I know very well that you've kept your swords, though. Therefore Rosie, Sam, and Frodo will be coming with me, and Merry and Pippin will be going with Kerina."

Kerina shot her a glare. "What, I can't handle myself just as well as you can?" she snapped.

Maralena just shook her head. "I've had experience with real swordfighting," she said calmly.

Shrill screams filled tha air, and she cried in a loud whisper, "Go! We'll meet at Bucklebury Ferry!" Maralena ushered Sam, Rosie, and finally Frodo out of the area. She stopped only to make sure Kerina had gotten Merry and Pippin away, and then rushed off.

Bag End wasn't too far away, and so they reached it first. Maralena grabbed Frodo's arm before he ran up the stone steps. "Don't do anything before you have Sting in your hand," she ordered him, before pulling Sam and Rosie off towards their house.

* * *

Kerina's heart was beating madly, and she was certain it would give them away. "How am I going to _do_ this?" she muttered under her breath. She truly wished she'd never come, although before the Nazgûl had showed up everything was wonderful. She hadn't even minded the dress as much.

Now, though, Kerina wished for nothing more than a good pair of pants to be running in. They'd already stopped at Merry's house, and Pippin's was next… She almost cheered. Her house would be right after that, on the way to Bucklebury Ferry.

Kerina stood with Merry outside the house, acting as a guard. She stole glances at him every so often, watching his stance. She had realized she knew very little about him, only that he'd caused trouble with Pippin in the past. Her curiosity was slowly getting the best of her, and she wanted nothing more than to ask him about himself. But something in his eyes made Kerina hold her tongue. Some…unspeakable fear shone brightly in his eyes. Something that she had no desire to hold as well… And yet she wanted to ask. She gripped her dagger, and shook her head. _No…I cannot bring a fear like that out into the open. I couldn't do that to anyone._

Pippin rushed outside, his sword hanging visibly on his hip. Kerina shook her head. "Close your cloak, Pippin. You don't need everyone seeing you're armed," she scolded him, moving off down the road. "We have one more stop left," she continued.

"Your house?" Pippin asked, jogging up beside her.

Kerina nodded. "A dress is not what I'd like on a long journey…" She sighed, and yanked his sword belt around so the sword was hidden under his cloak. "Wherever we're going," she muttered.


End file.
